The Doctor Is In
by Quasimoodoo
Summary: A collection of stories revolving around our favorite healthcare companion. Will include most characters, but the main ship is Mercykill.


**Characters:** **Mercy and Reinhardt mainly  
Time: Before the fall of Overwatch  
**

* * *

It was some time after midnight when I heard the hard knock on the door to my office. Jack had a tendency to come by around now and tell me to get to sleep, so I called for the person to come in without looking up.

"I'm just finishing up, Ja—" as I looked up and I was surprised to see a much bigger body, "Reinhardt?"

He seemed rather sheepish, staring intently at the few posters adorning my walls as he spoke, "Doctor, I, er, am in a predicament."

My eyes scanned him quickly, but the action proved fruitless as he was in his full armor. The only observations I could gather were that he seemed to be sweating and his face was somewhat red. "What's the problem?" I asked, setting down my pencil and taking my reading glasses off.

He cleared his throat then let out a seemingly forced laugh. "Well, today some old buddies and I caught up with each other. We were at a bar chatting, then we began playing a twisted version of truth or dare like we did when we were younger. One thing led to another and I, ah, was dared to take home a pretty lady."

I was listening as best I could, biting my cheek to keep my reactions to myself. He still wouldn't meet my gaze. This man who prided himself on honor and virtue seemed awfully embarrassed. Had he taken a prostitute to bed and wanted an STD screening? Had he not had enough money to pay and was asking me to loan him some? He had stopped speaking though I still couldn't piece together what he had been talking about. "Please continue. You don't have to be embarrassed, I am a doctor," I added, hoping to put him at ease.

"Yes, well, I did as was instructed. Before anything could happen, I had to get some…outside help. I'm sure you are aware that at my age it has become considerably difficult to get an erec-"

"Oh!" I cut him off as his meaning became clear in my mind. "Oh," I repeated as my eyes unconsciously skated downwards.

"Yes, yes. It's been nearly four hours now," Reinhardt said, speaking much more clearly now. My eyes went to his where he was staring at me desperately. "I am sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Doctor, but the bottle said-"

"It's okay Reinhardt. Let's just, uh, get to an examination room. I'm afraid I can't do much here in my office," I said with a light laugh, hoping to remove some of the awkwardness of the situation. It was obvious that he was still extremely uncomfortable. I had coaxed men in their mid-thirties to early-fifties, but none of them were an international hero known for their strong morals and will. I wasn't sure if there was anything I _could_ say to make Reinahrdt more comfortable. The treatment would be painful and involve physical contact. Of course, I am a professional. It's my job to insure the health of my comrades. _Just like any other case,_ I told myself.

I stood and led him to the closest examination room. There were few people in the infirmary at this hour, save for the janitor and the handful of graveyard-shifters. They waved as I walked by, and I greeted them back with a smile and a nod.

Once we were inside the room, I spoke as seriously as possible. "I'll need you to remove your armor." That must've also been why he had been sweating so bad; the armor would definitely cause an insane amount of pain. Reinhardt looked at me expectantly and after a moment I turned around. Instead of explaining to him that I was going to see it anyways, I decided to find the needle and get some of the saline solution I would need. As I prepared the needle, I asked, "Is it completely erect or partially?"

"Completely."

"The treatment for this is called therapeutic aspiration. Essentially, I'm going to draw blood from the side of your—" he cleared his throat loudly and I nearly rolled my eyes, "Yes. Anyways, I'll then inject another fluid into you to try and clear out any remaining blood."

"Alright."

"And Reinhardt, you don't have to be embarrassed. You are not the first person to have this happen and you are certainly not going to be the last." The patient's comfortability was one of the top priorities of healthcare. I put on some latex gloves and turned to face him.

The needle almost fell to the floor.

 _You are a doctor. An experienced physician. I cannot make him any more nervous than he already is. Be professional, for goodness sakes!_

With that thought in my mind, I steeled myself forward and went to work. It was a smooth process, save for the shouting and German cursing from Reinhardt. At some point though, I managed to make him laugh which seemed to calm him.

"Was that your first time taking Viagra?" I asked as I was cleaning up. He was fixing his clothing and gathering his discarded armor at a slow pace.

"Yes. I don't think I'll be using it again any time soon," he joked back, letting out a painful groan. "Thank you, Doctor. I owe you one. Goodnight!"

I said my goodnight also, leaving the examination room myself five minutes later. To my surprise, Gabriel was making his way down the hall. He spotted me and walked over, though I couldn't tell if he was angry to still see me up or glad that I was still awake. Whereas Jack wanted me to get to sleep, Gabe enjoyed taking me with him to hide away from his best friend.

"Still working?" he asked as he neared. When I opened my mouth to answer, nothing came out.

Instead, the events of the past hour came rushing back and I found myself doubled over, laughing hysterically. Gabe seemed taken aback, "What's so funny?" One of my hands shot out to rest on his shoulder to keep me from falling as my other clutched my stomach. I could hear his voice take on a more confused tone as he continued to repeat my name. His attempts were futile though, as various images of Reinhardt flashed through my head. The large over seven foot tall man sashaying up to a woman and using some ridiculously outdated pickup line that involved the words 'honor' and 'glory'. Did she recognize him from the news? Did he mention his work? Oh, who am I kidding, of _course_ he did! Overwatch may as well be his middle name.

After two minutes of my incessant laughter and me falling to my knees from it, Gabe hauled me up and told me to calm down. His demanding tone seemed to knock me back into the moment somewhat as I regained my balance and wiped the tears from my eyes. I smiled at him brightly and greeted him, "Hello, Gabriel."

He looked at me humorlessly and brushed my lingering hand off his shoulder. "What did Reinhardt say to you?"

I bit back the laughter that dared to come out again. "Nothing, nothing." I let out a deep breath and checked my watch. It was nearly two. "What are you still doing awake?"

A mischievous gleam sparked in his eyes and he smirked, "I overheard Jack say that he was going to come look for you and figured we haven't played hide and seek in a while."

"Let me go get my things from my office first," I replied, smiling back at him. Jack was a good guy who did most everything out of the goodness of his heart—but it was always fun to sneak around him for a few hours.

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

Reinhardt entered the lounge with as much pep and excitement as usual. "Good morning my friends! I trust we all slept well and are ready to face the challenges of the day!" he shouted. A tired Jack Morrison and a lively Ana Amari gladly greeted him as well.

Gabe and I were off to the side, an area where Jack told us to sit whenever we got on his nerves with our late night antics. Both of us were silently laughing while sipping at our drinks; him, a black coffee, and me, an energy drink.

* * *

Oh man I'm sure this is riddled with errors here and there and pieces I'll want to rewrite soon, but hey here you go. I'm letting you guys know now the main ship here is Mercykill (Angela and Gabriel pretty much lololol). Yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading and lemme know if you liked it. Or disliked it. Tell me where I need to work! Woo! It's 2 in the morning. This is just gonna be a collection of stories surrounding Mercy. Some of them may be connected, and I'll leave a note if they are. Any requests? Lemme know. Any other pairings you wanna see in here? Lemme knowwww.

Wanna play together? I'm on xb1 and promise I won't hog Mercy

See me on tumblr quasimoodoo


End file.
